


The War

by orphan_account



Series: Little Drabbles / One-Shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Childhood Memories, Civil War (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civil War Drabbles inspired by the trailer that I have watched frame by frame at least a million times. </p><p>AKA this movie is going to kill me and I have to vent some way. </p><p>I CAN'T DO TITLES I'M SORRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War

_.Your mom's name was Sarah_

_.You used to wear newspapers in your shoes_

"MA!" Steve yelled, opening the door to their small apartment as he quickly entered the warmth of the building. Behind him the cold October air was all around their small Brooklyn neighborhood, a bitter wind could be heard whistling through the trees as the branches shook from the cold. The apartment was warm though, windows all shut tightly  as a short and slender woman ran around the kitchen, prepping various things. She paused in her work though, freezing by the counter as she turned her head to look at the skinny little boy who had just entered her home.

She had bright blonde hair like him, tied into a ponytail that tickled the nape of her neck. Her head was round, a strong jawline and high cheek bones, a contrast to the small boy's gentle and sloping features. Her dark blue eyes were sharp and focused, looking her son up and down to make sure he was safe with no visible wounds. As opposed to her son's relaxed posture she was tense, standing rigidly tall. "Stevie who you got with you?" she asked, looking at the boy who stood behind him suspiciously.

Where as the smaller boy shared his mothers bright blonde hair, and her blue eyes [though his were a much lighter color] he also inherited her short height. Barely reaching the other boy's shoulder he was also skinny as a bean pole, all bones. The boy that stood behind him though was the picture of health, like every boy should be. He had dark brown hair that was cut close to his head. A rounder face with a prominent jawline and stormy eyes that were a perfect blend of blue and grey with some green sprinkled on top.  "Ma don't be all defensive. This is my friend." Steve told her, waving the taller boy inside as he closed the door behind him, not wanting the cold air to seep into the otherwise warm and toasty apartment.

The boy nodded slightly in greeting, giving the mother a warm smile. Standing by the door he carefully took off his shoes, not wanting to trek mud and dirt all over the otherwise neat apartment. Once his shoes were off his coat was next, hanging it on the chair neatly as not to disrupt anything now did he make his way over to the small half kitchen where the mother still stood, looking at him with sharp eyes. "James Buchanan Barnes ma'am, call me Bucky though." he introduced himself, holding a hand for shaking, "Pleasure to meet you." 

She regarded his hand coolly for a moment, letting it sit in front of her before shaking it with her own. Her grip was one of iron, calloused hands gripping his smooth ones. "Name's Sarah Rogers, no more of this ma'am business." Sarah told him, hand dropping as her stern glare melted into  a kind an gentle smile. "Just call me Sarah, or ma." she told him, giving him a small nod before turning back to the meal she had cooking. 

Steve had also paused by the door to remove his coat and shoes. As Bucky glanced back he noticed that there were pieces of paper sticking out of Steve's worn out shoes. Newspapers. Old ones by the faded black ink and the way the corners of the papers curled inwards. That would definitely explain the crunching sound Bucky had heard coming from Steve. Probably stuffed the shoes since he was too damn selfless to ask for a pair that actually fit. 

"Sit down boys, dinner's almost ready." Sarah told them, snapping Bucky out of his thoughts as Steve went over to set the table while humming a song underneath his breath. 

"I should probably get going, I don't wanna just barge in here unannounced and eat your food..." Bucky trailed off, thought lost as he got a whiff of whatever Sarah was cooking. It smelled absolutely delicious and Bucky found his mouth watering just at the smell of it. He couldn't put a finger on what it was though, some kind of soup from the pot that she was cooking in though. 

"Come on Bucky. Shut up, sit down, and enjoy the soup. Nobody makes it better then ma." Steve told him, smiling at him from across the table as e gestured towards a third place he'd set out for Bucky to sit at. 

"Well if you insist." Bucky conceded, both Rogers laughing slightly as he sat down at their oak table. 

_Bucky there are people out there. People that are going to kill you, people that are not interested in taking you in alive. I am not going to let that happen_

_You are not going to be dying on my watch Bucky, we can talk alter but for now I'm getting you out of here_


End file.
